


It’s true, I’m a sucker for you

by thejediway



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Faberry, Hickeys, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway
Summary: Quinn Fabray is roommates and friends with Rachel Berry. Rachel has recently started going out on regular dates with Finn Hudson.One night after Rachel hears Finn flirting with someone over the phone, she decides to make Finn jealous.To do that she goes to Quinn, asking her to give her a hickey.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	It’s true, I’m a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> Title originated from “Sucker” by The Jonas Brothers

It’s not very often that Quinn doesn’t have her full attention on the tv when watching an episode of _Brooklyn_ _Nine-Nine_ , but when it does happen it’s because she’s secretly eavesdropping on her friend and roommate, Rachel, conversation. She doesn’t always listen in on what Rachel’s side of the conversation is. It’s hard not to when she’s arguing with the guy she’s dating. 

He’s not Rachel’s official boyfriend yet, but they’ve been going out on regular dates for the past few months. Judging on the noises that are sometimes heard at night from Rachel’s room while Quinn is awake, trying to write her book, it’s pretty safe to say that Rachel and Finn’s relationship wasn’t just going on dates. 

But they’re not exclusive. 

While Quinn knew that her friend had the tendency to ramble a lot, she got annoyed with how Finn would just tune her out and agree with whatever she said. 

Quinn always listened to Rachel’s ramblings, and was always happy to do so. When they first met, not so much, there were a few times she literally wanted to duck tape her mouth closed. They slowly grew on her overtime. She now loves hearing the nonstop chatter about Barbra Streisand, vegan diets and recipes, music, and Broadway. 

Of course ever since Rachel talked to her about some random guy named Finn who was a football coach at a high school accidentally dumping his hot chocolate on her in Times Square and gave her his number, she now heard her ramble about Finn. 

Often. 

If not a lot. 

Quinn definitely wasn’t too pleased with the guy. She knew that Rachel could do better. Not to bash educators or anything but Rachel is a Tony Winning Actress on Broadway. Finn doesn’t even know what a Tony Award is. He always calls it an Oscar. 

They’re two completely different things for Christ’s sake. 

_“I can’t do tonight I told you that!”_ Quinn heard Rachel say as she tried to remain as quiet as she could in the kitchen. _“You were seriously going to take me to a restaurant that doesn’t have anything vegan friendly?”_ If Quinn didn’t already know that he wasn’t listening, she did now. Quinn heard her on numerous occasions inform him of her dietary preferences. “ _The salad even has chicken in it! I just want to go on a date where the food that I’m limited to isn’t just a salad.”_

Rachel’s end of the conversation goes quiet for a moment. Quinn couldn’t believe that the only dinner dates that the two have been on is always the same for Rachel mealwise. No wonder why the girl came home afterwards and immediately raided the refrigerator. Well she did that every time Finn didn’t come back to the apartment with her. When Finn came with her, Quinn could hear the small sounding gurgle noises coming from Rachel’s stomach as they all hung out in the living room. 

_“Yes I know that you don’t have the highest paying job, but I literally told you that I would pay for it.”_ It goes quiet on Rachel’s end again. _“You seriously possess that level of masculinity? It’s not the 1960’s anymore. I can pay for the dates.”_

Seriously? Rachel just ditch him already. 

_“Finn who is that with you?”_ A pause. _“Don’t lie to me. I heard some other woman’s voice.”_ The pause is longer. _“Yes I know we’re not exclusive, but I at least want you to be honest with me about some other girl obviously flirting with you.”_ Quinn could practically feel the brunette rolling her eyes at what Finn’s most likely telling her right now. _“I don’t care if you’re dating other girls, because again we’re not exclusive…”_ her voice cuts again. _“Well enjoy your drink.”_

Quinn heard footsteps making their way into the living room before Rachel plopped down on the couch next to her. She positioned herself so there was hardly any space between Quinn and her. 

“Are you okay?” Quinn questioned before wrapping her arm around the brunette’s shoulders. Rachel shrugged before burying her face into Quinn’s shoulder. “What happened?” 

Her answer is muffled but still loud enough for Quinn to understand what she’s saying. “I heard some other woman say something flirtatiously. Like obviously I have no right to get angry because we aren’t official yet, but…” 

“But you want to be.” Quinn begins to run her fingers slowly through the soft brunette hair as she starts to rub her hand on her back. She could feel the head nod against her shoulder. “Why don’t you just talk to him about making it official?” 

“Because every time I try it seems like it ends up in an argument beforehand or we end up doing… that.” 

The blonde lets out a sigh. “Why do you want to be with him?” Rachel pulls away slightly to make eye contact with her friend, her confusion written all over her face. “He doesn’t respect you. He still thinks you’re nominated for an Oscar instead of a Tony. You might as well be talking to a wall when you talk to him.” 

“He cares about me. He’s kind of goofy but he’s nice and interested in me.” 

“There are plenty of people out there who are interested in you trust me.” 

“People like who? I don’t see them busting down my door to be with me. When was the last time you had anybody take you out or just to have a casual hookup even?” 

Quinn’s body stiffens before pulling away completely moving as far she could before meeting the end of the couch. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. That wasn’t cool of me.” 

The blonde turns her head to look at Rachel immediately making eye contact with her. “I’m into somebody.” A smile grows across Rachel’s face. “But it doesn’t matter. They want to be with someone else, so I have to deal with that by allowing myself time to move on.” 

“Do they know?” 

“No they don’t.” She doesn’t think Rachel knows anyway. “But I don’t want to get in between things with them because again they want someone else. I’m willing to respect that even if the person they want to be with is awful.” 

“Well maybe if you tell them they’ll change their mind.” 

“Doubtful,” Quinn says softly. 

The two of them turn their attention over to the tv when Quinn hits the resume button on the show, since she put it on pause when Rachel sat down next to her. They are quiet and nobody moves until Rachel decides to shift in closer to Quinn making it so that Quinn has no room. Although Quinn likes having this closeness it makes her ache because she wishes that there was more between them than this. 

More than just them being roommates. 

More than just cuddling on their couch at the end of the day. 

More than friends. 

She wants everything with Rachel. From small handholds in public, to kisses at random times, to being the one who’s noises are also heard from her room at night. You name it she wants it. 

Her focus on the tv is completely off. She doesn’t even laugh when Captain Holt continuously yells “BONE!” She tries to regain her concentration when Rachel pauses the tv suddenly. 

Quinn instantly looked over at her. “What are you doing?” 

“I have an idea.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I need to make Finn jealous,” Rachel tells her. Quinn’s eyebrow raises. “Maybe if he would see that I have options as well it would prompt the conversation of whether or not to make things official.” 

Now Quinn is confused. Like what is Rachel even saying? “I really don’t think making him jealous is the answer,” Quinn states blankly. 

“Well he is hanging out with another girl and I’m jealous because of that. So it’s essentially payback while also getting Finn to make things official.” 

“I really don’t think making him jealous and getting payback is the right way to start a relationship…” Quinn trails off. 

Rachel completely ignores her reasoning before finally saying how she wants to make Finn jealous, “Give me a hickey.” 

“What?” 

“Come on give me a hickey. It's as simple as that. Nothing else.” 

“Rachel, I really don’t think…” 

“Please,” Rachel says in a soft voice. “It’s just one. It just needs to be big enough and located where Finn can’t see it.” 

“What if the paparazzi sees you with a hickey on your neck? Like I know they’re not plentiful in New York City, but still they can spot you. And also you are literally on Broadway everyday.” 

“That’s what makeup is for,” Rachel simply says. “Come on Quinn. I’d do the same for you.” 

There’s definitely no need for that because there definitely is no way that someone can make themself jealous. 

Frick. 

Quinn contemplates it momentarily while staring at Rachel. The brunette truly had no idea how much jealousy was building up inside of Quinn. Yes even though she is the one who gets to perform the activity on her, it’s not for her. It’s for some idiot that didn’t even deserve the time of day. 

The blonde girl releases a sigh before asking, “only one right?” 

“Right,” Rachel confirmed. Quinn nodded, to which Rachel responded with a squeal of excitement. “Sit up against the back of the couch.” The brunette complied. 

Quinn moved in closer, her heart beating at a rate that she didn’t even think was possible for her. She stared at the tan skin of Rachel’s neck momentarily before finally giving in pressing her lips against Rachel’s neck and applying suction. 

Rachel’s hand moves up Quinn’s back before landing on the back of her blonde head to hold her there. 

After what felt like a good three minutes to Quinn but in all actuality it was only 30 to 45 seconds, she pulled away leaving a deep red colored mark on Rachel's neck. Rachel moved her hand away from the tresses of Quinn’s blonde hair. Quinn moved back over to her original spot. 

Rachel stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head to get her mind off of what just happened. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, opened the camera app, to check out the marking. 

“Good?” Quinn asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone. 

“I’m definitely going to have to put a lot of makeup on this.” Her fingers poke at it and she winces slightly from the painful sensation that was sent through her body. “But yes it’s good. Thank you.” 

The blonde brought her focus back to the tv after a short nod. 

* * *

The next night when Rachel storms inside of their apartment after a date with Finn she slams the door behind her. It breaks Quinn’s concentration from writing on her laptop. 

Rachel kicks her shoes off while aggressively hanging her jacket up on the coat rack. 

“I’m guessing it didn’t go as planned.” 

“No it did not.” Rachel pads over to the couch. “He literally just glanced at it then shrugged it off.” She sits down beside Quinn. Instantly she wraps her arm around Quinn’s and rests her head on the blonde woman’s shoulder as she begins to type again. “What are you working on?” Her voice is much more calm now. 

“Just something for my book.” 

“How far along are you now with it?” 

“I’m about halfway done. Once it’s finished, which I predict to be in about a year, it’ll be sent off to the publisher. They’ll send it back with suggested edits, I fix it, send it again, probably go through the process a few more times until it’s approved.” 

“I’ll get to read the raw copy without the edits correct?” She moves her head away from her shoulder to look up at Quinn. 

Quinn looked back over at her and nodded with a small smile. “Of course.” Her eyes land on the left side of Rachel’s neck where she placed the hickey the previous night. 

_Idiot._

“But you can’t read it until the official book comes out,” Quinn says with a smirk.

“Ugh you brat. I thought we were friends.” Rachel slaps Quinn’s arm with the hand that isn’t wrapped around it. 

“No special treatment for you even though you truly are special.” 

“I hate you,” Rachel mumbles before resting her head on Quinn’s shoulder again. 

“If it does help make things better you do at least get some special treatment because you get to read the original.” 

Rachel smiles. “Okay I feel better now.” 

* * *

It’s about a week later when Rachel closes Quinn’s laptop saying, “I need you to do another one.” 

Quinn’s eyebrow raises from confusion. “Another one?” 

“Another hickey.” 

“You told me that it was only going to be one.” 

Rachel takes the seat next to her. “Well it didn’t work. If you do it again he’ll be actually concerned that he could miss out on me.” 

“You’re insane.” 

“Please Quinn.” The blonde stares at her friend for a brief moment before she caves once again. Her head nodded in response. “Okay great but I need you to do a couple of them rather than one big one.” 

“Is it really that hard just to talk to him about it and make it official?” 

“I tried explaining to him that there’s a difference between Michael Jordan and Michael B. Jordan. He didn’t believe me and still thinks they’re the same person. It’s hard to get things across to him.” 

“And he’s an educator?” Quinn mumbles quiet enough so Rachel wouldn’t hear. 

“Are you going to do it?” 

“I mean I said I was going to didn’t I?” 

“I guess I’m just checking to make sure. It’s completely understandable if you truly don’t want to. I’m definitely not going to force you to.” 

“Be quiet so that I can focus,” Quinn said right before repeating the process that she did the previous week. There’s only two differences this time around. One being that she’s making it a smaller mark. The second one is that she’s leaving multiple. 

When she releases after a good thirty seconds for the first one a fresh red mark has appeared over the faded yellow one. She moves over to the other side of her neck, applies the suction, to form another mark. Rachel’s hand finds the back of Quinn’s head just like the last time. Her fingers tangle themselves in her blonde hair as she winces slightly from the slight painful sensation. She helps relieve it by biting into her lower lip. 

Quinn detaches once again and moves slightly lower than that location, applying suction once again. She repeats it twice more before stopping. 

“Good enough?” Quinn questions when she moves her head away from Rachel. The brunette’s hand is still tangled in Quinn’s hair. 

“Definitely,” Rachel replies as she moves her hand away from Quinn’s. 

* * *

“Why don’t you just tell her?” Sam questioned her as they were walking down the streets of New York City. It’s two weeks after the second occurrence of Quinn being asked to place hickeys on Rachel. The two blondes are on their way for Sam to get a haircut because it’s getting longer than usual. When his hair is shorter he tends to book more modeling jobs. 

Quinn sighed. “She’s obviously into Finn. Even though he’s a jerk, I don’t want to get in the way of that.” 

“Maybe you should.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

Sam opens the door to the hair salon, allowing her to step inside first, and he follows right behind her. The door shuts behind them as they take a seat in the chairs that are placed in the waiting area. 

“Because you would treat her so much better.” 

“Although you are right, it’s not my place to get involved. She genuinely likes him. She literally has me giving her hickeys to make him jealous.” 

“How many times has this happened?” 

“Last night was the third time.” 

“Okay I’m definitely no women loving women expert, well besides what I’ve seen on tv and the occasional…” Quinn gives him a pointed look that tells him all he needs to know. “That’s not important.” Quinn nodded. “But that sounds pretty much like full blown lesbianism.” 

“I mean Rachel is bi, so it’s not like I have absolutely no shot. But still it’s honestly very weird.”

“What’s so weird about it?” Quinn’s eyebrow raises. “Okay giving a friend that is also a roommate a hickey to make someone jealous is definitely weird. But what’s the weirdest part?” 

“Last night, after I did it, instead of pulling away like the two times prior, I placed kisses around them.” A questioning look goes across Sam’s face. “I thought maybe it’d help soothe them.” 

“I can’t stand useless lesbianism,” Sam says which earns him a smack on the arm from Quinn. “What? It’s true. You’re literally like ‘I’m in love with Rachel but won’t do anything unless it involves me being attached to her neck.’” 

“Sam Evans,” one of the stylists says, which prompts both of the blondes to stand up. Sam sits in the chair and Quinn stands close by so she could wait for him. 

After he got done explaining what he wanted the woman went away to grab some new combs since all the ones she had in her drawer were all in the barbicide for them to be disinfected. 

“You keep going I’ll tell her that you changed your mind and you want a buzz cut instead.” Sam’s jaw drops in shock. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Wanna bet?” Quinn smirks for emphasis. Of course she wouldn’t actually do that to her best friend. Dye is a funky color while he was asleep of course, but definitely not mess with the actual length. 

“I really think you should tell her though.” 

“I know.” 

* * *

It’s not until after the fourth time Quinn does it a week later that Finn questions where the hickeys have been coming from. Even then he doesn’t even question Rachel about it. Instead he questions Quinn after spending the night with Rachel in their apartment. 

Quinn is just minding her own business, eating cereal out of a giant bowl that her and Rachel typically use for popcorn. She’s eating it with a huge spoon as she watches _Supergirl_ on Netflix. 

Finn sits down next to her wearing only his boxers and a tank top. Quinn tries her hardest to hold her grimace back. It’s not necessarily a horrible sight, but she definitely wishes he was wearing some form of pajama pants. She tries her best to ignore him while eating her cereal until he says something once the credits for the episode roll through. 

“So um has Rachel had anybody over recently?” He asks. Quinn’s mouth is full of cereal so she can’t exactly answer. “I only ask because she has been having hickeys on her neck for the past several weeks.” 

“Does it bother you?” Her mouth is half full so it’s not exactly the clearest of words spoken. 

“I mean we’re definitely not official, but I think I want to well you know…” he trails off. She gives him a questioning look. “Change that.”

“Okay?” 

“So I guess I was just wondering if you think that whoever she was with and her could become serious?” 

This is a moment where if she truly wanted to sabotage his relationship with Rachel, she could totally do it. In fact, she even thinks about doing it. She would tell him that they seem to really like one another and that they have a lot of fun together. Both statements are true about Quinn and Rachel’s relationship but their relationship is just friends. Nothing more. 

She’s about to say it, but she decides against it. Quinn couldn’t do that to one of her best friends. That’s for certain. At the end of the day, although she wants Rachel, she has to let her go and be happy. Even if it is with Finn. She loves Rachel. Maybe it’s just meant for that love to just reside in that of friendship. 

“No. It’s definitely one-sided. Not on Rachel’s end either.” 

“Thanks,” he says with a smile which makes Quinn’s heart wrench. 

Little did either Quinn and Finn know that Rachel was listening in on the end half of their conversation. Thousands of questions run through Rachel’s head. The only thing she can focus on is what Quinn said. 

* * *

When Finn finally leaves Rachel knocks on Quinn’s bedroom door. 

“You can come in, Rach.” The brunette steps inside of Quinn’s room where she is cleaning up a little bit of the clutter that is on her dresser. She has a ticket to Rachel’s Broadway show in her hand. It’s the ticket that she kept from Rachel’s opening night which she is about to place in the bottom of the picture frame that holds a photo of the two of them. 

The photo is them standing outside of the theatre. Quinn has Rachel pulled into such a tight hug and is lifting her up off the ground. Rachel has her arm wrapped around Quinn’s shoulder. Huge smiles are plastered on their face. It’s Quinn’s favorite photo of the two of them. 

“What’s up?” Quinn questions once the ticket is placed in the bottom of the frame. 

Rachel takes a seat on Quinn’s bed, folding her legs up into her chest. “Nothing much. Just trying to occupy myself until my show tonight.”

“I see.” 

“Were you planning on coming? Even if you’re just backstage before or after the show?” 

“I might. I’m not sure. Sam and I are supposed to be going to the bar tonight. But if you want me to come, I’ll hangout with you while you’re getting ready.” 

Rachel slightly nods. “What are you going to be doing at the bar?” 

Quinn shrugs before sitting on the bed next to Rachel. “I think we’re just getting a few drinks. Maybe one of us will meet someone. I definitely can’t get too wasted since I have to work tomorrow. The stories aren’t going to report themselves.” 

A rush of jealousy fills Rachel. She doesn’t want to think about Quinn possibly meeting someone. Which is weird because it’s not like she has a thing for Quinn. Or so she thinks anyway. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Rachel asks, catching Quinn’s complete attention. Quinn nodded in response as she stared at her. “I kind of heard you talking to Finn about something this morning.” 

Quinn couldn’t help but gulp from nervousness at what she believes to be the impending question. “Okay… what did you hear?” 

The question that Rachel wants to ask her is at the tip of her tongue. For some odd reason though she can’t bring herself to say it. At least not out loud. “Do you think he’s going to make things official soon?” 

Well that’s certainly not the question she wanted to ask. 

Quinn could feel a pang in her heart. Yeah if she actually asked what she thought she was going to, she wouldn’t know what her answer would be. There is an inkling in her that has her questioning if that was actually what Rachel truly wanted to ask. She’s not going to question it though. 

“I think it’s possible. After all he did say that he was thinking about becoming exclusive with you.” 

“And what do you have to say about that?” She asks unintentionally. The question just sort of slipped out. The amount of time it took for the question to be thought of in her head and it actually leaving her lips is at most one. 

The blonde girl’s eyebrow raises. “It’s what you wanted.” A momentary pause. “Isn’t it?” 

“I mean I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

She shrugs her shoulders in response. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just weighing the options.” 

The blonde bites her lip slightly. “What’s the other option?” 

“You tell me.” 

Quinn doesn’t tell her the other option that Rachel secretly wanted to hear. 

* * *

It’s not until three weeks later that Rachel is given the true answer of what the other option is. Except in this situation it doesn’t fall from Quinn’s lips. At least not in the way she was expecting it to. 

Quinn is third-wheeling a date between Rachel and of course Finn. Of course Finn being the way that he is, the two of them are still not official. Rachel invited Quinn to go to the movie theater with them, so she could have the chance to get to know Finn better. 

It’s pretty hard to do that when the two of them haven’t stopped playing tonsil hockey all night. 

Being able to hear the slurpy sounds was a huge distraction for Quinn. She just wants to watch the movie, but that doesn’t seem to be able to happen. 

Instead of focusing on the film, she sits in silence. Her thoughts float around in her head while eating the whole bag of popcorn. Sometimes when stressful things occur, the only thing that she feels like doing is eating. Seeing the girl you want to be with, makeout with someone else is for sure stress-inducing. 

The whole taxi ride back to their apartment is silent. Quinn doesn’t say one word to Rachel. Rachel does the exact same thing. Most of the noise within the car is coming from the taxi driver singing whatever song comes to mind. He butchers the lyrics each time. The two of them just sit there in silence, stealing quick glances at the other in several second increments. There are only a few times where their eyes actually meet. 

Quinn is angry with and judging by the way that Rachel is conducting herself the anger is returned. 

Why is Rachel mad? She’s the one who sucked face with Finn while Quinn sat back to watch the horror. She doesn’t want much, but a little recognition that she was there would’ve been nice. 

They step inside of their apartment several minutes later. Quinn really doesn’t want to deal with Rachel. The conversation will turn into a fight. Quinn knows that. The last thing she wants to do tonight is fight with her roommate. Maybe if they wait the fight won’t happen or at least be as brutal. 

Quinn doesn’t get that lucky though. 

“I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight,” Quinn tells her, beginning to step towards her room. 

“Wait.” Quinn stops in her tracks but keeps her back turned in Rachel’s direction. “You’re angry. Can you please tell me why?” 

“It’s not important. Let it go.” She takes a couple more steps forward. 

“No, I will not let it go!” Rachel exclaims. Quinn halts herself. She wants to keep walking, but it’s as if someone glued her feet to the floor. Rachel takes a second to calm the anger that has come out in her voice before speaking again. “You’re mad at me. I wish you would tell me why.” Quinn doesn’t say anything. “You’ve been cold and distant for the past almost two months.” 

“That’s just how I am.” 

“When I first met you, two years ago, it was. The Quinn that you are now is not this way. You didn’t even say one word to me in the taxicab. Hell you didn’t say one word to me since we left the movie theater until now.” 

Quinn turns around. The distance between them is only a good four or five feet. 

“So tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it.” 

“You can’t fix something if you don’t realize what you did.” The brunette remains silent, allowing the blonde to continue. “You know what though I’ll tell you. But after I do, don’t go acting all apologetic.” The other girl’s arms fold over her chest. “You invite me out so we can spend some time together. You get a call earlier today from Finn asking if you wanted to go on a date with him. You didn’t want to blow me off. You also did want to hangout with Finn, so you invite him to come with us.” 

Rachel tried to cut her off, but Quinn isn’t having it. 

“You didn’t even ask if I was okay with it, but I didn’t say anything because I’m willing to make the exception for you. We don’t get to hangout as much, because you are on Broadway, which I’m so proud of you for. I’m also always busy with writing my book and reporting for the News. So when we are actually capable of hanging out, especially outside of our apartment I jump at the chance.” 

Rachel listens intently. 

Quinn snickers. “Here I am hoping that we would have a girls night to ourselves, but he crashes it.” She pauses briefly taking a step toward Rachel. “I deal with it. But that’s not even the thing that truly makes me angry.” 

“Then what is?” Rachel’s eyes are starting to build tears. 

“I got ignored the whole time. You were too busy playing tonsil hockey with him throughout the whole movie. I don’t even think either of you glanced in my direction once.” 

Quinn shakes her head while also rolling her eyes. She just wants to go to sleep and deal with this in the morning. It’s definitely not going to happen though. 

“I just find it funny how you practically ditch me for him when he has barely shown any interest in you. The only time he even alluded to making things official was when?” She stops for emphasis. “Oh yeah in a conversation that he had with me that you eavesdropped on.” 

Rachel takes a step forward, getting into Quinn’s face. “Okay great while we’re on the topic, why don’t you tell me the truth behind what you told Finn?”

Well that caught her off guard. “W-what?” She stutters out. 

“Yeah I heard you. He asked about the hickeys…” 

Quinn cuts her off to mumble. “Because he didn’t get the hint you were trying to give him.”

Rachel ignores her mumbling and continues. “He asked if you thought it was serious between me and the person who gave them to me which just so happens to be you. Do you remember what exactly you said?” 

“Of course.” 

“You said that you didn’t think it was. Especially on my end.” 

Quinn could hear her heart beating. It was pounding so hard she could feel it inside her head. She swallowed what saliva she had in her mouth from nervousness. 

“What is that even supposed to mean? What about your end huh? I gave you the chance to tell me three weeks ago.” 

“No you didn’t!” Quinn yelled taking the remaining steps toward Rachel so that there’s little to no space between them. There’s maybe a max of six inches. When Quinn speaks again, she’s back down to her regular talking voice. “You asked me if I thought Finn was going to make things official between the two of you. How am I supposed to admit what I meant when that’s how the conversation started?” 

The brunette looks up into Quinn’s eyes. The height difference isn’t huge by any means, but still enough where Rachel has to look up at her. 

“What do you need to admit?” 

Quinn bites her lip slightly. “I think you know.”

“Tell me.” 

It’s at the tip of Quinn’s tongue. She can’t say it out loud. Not with this much pressure at hand. Her eyes drift down to Rachel’s rosy lips. When they flick back up to Rachel’s eyes she immediately notices that Rachel’s are on her lips as well. 

“How about I show you?” She whispered. Rachel nodded slightly. Quinn leaned in slowly capturing the brunette’s lips with hers. The kiss is slow and soft as their lips move fluidly against the other. Quinn feels Rachel’s arms loop around her neck, prompting her to place her hands on Rachel’s waist. 

Quinn pulls away so she could catch her breath, her forehead resting against Rachel’s. 

“Wow,” Rachel whispered. 

“What about Finn?” 

“I’ll handle it.” 

* * *

-2 years later- 

So many signatures. So many photos taken. It’s been a good first meet and greet. Almost three years in the making and her book has finally been released. It took two years for her to write and less than one for it to be published. It’s the first of many that she will end up writing. 

There’s only two more people that she has to sign a book and probably snap a quick photo with. 

“Who am I making this out to?” She says to the last person in the line after sitting comfortably back in her chair from taking a quick picture with the person before them. She took the book out of the person’s hands without looking up at them. 

“Rachel,” the person says. It’s the voice of her fiancée. “Also known as your future wife.” 

Quinn smiles up at her. “You’re really enjoying that title huh?” 

She nods. “I mean it did happen less than 24 hours ago.” 

“Well how lucky am I that you said yes?” 

“The luckiest.” 

Quinn signs the book along with writing a short little message for Rachel. “You’re humble aren’t you?” Rachel takes the book out of Quinn’s hand once she closes it, then hands it to her. “You do know that I shared the original on your email right?” 

“You did?” 

The blonde stands up walking around the table taking Rachel’s free hand in hers. “This morning right before it was made available for sale.” 

“Just like you promised me.” 

“Just like I promised you. And it definitely won’t be the last promise I give you.” She gives Rachel a quick kiss.

“And to think this all started from me telling you to give me a hickey,” Rachel says with a smirk. 

“I guess I’m just a sucker for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Follow me on Twitter @nerdagron


End file.
